


Break Free

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Dad Meaning They Aren’t Close, Bad Dad Tony Stark, Falling From High Heights, Father-Son Relationship, Father-son angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Spider-Man is Peter’s escape. He can get away from his broken relationship with his father just by putting the mask on. If Tony ever found out, he would take it away from him. All Peter had to do was keep it a secret. But breaking his leg puts all that to an end.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twelve of Whumptober! I’m doing another Bad Dad!Tony today because . . . I really like the trope. 
> 
> Prompt: Broken Bones

Adjusting was hard. Always was. No matter how much you loved a new change or not. Adjusting to his new abilities was painful at times. But even through all the weird side effects of being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter could never stop being Spider-Man. Even if he wanted to. 

The job brought a butload of stress into his life. There was no way in heck Tony would allow him to continue being Spider-Man I’d he ever found out. So he couldn’t. Getting grounded wouldn’t be able to stop him. Tony knew that, too. Still, it was preferable he could pop over to Ned’s after school to hang out. 

It was still weird to think he’d been Spider-Man for a few months now. The field trip felt like yesterday. 

He was able to sneak out of the apartment just fine, telling Tony he was going to the library. Peter was half-sure he didn’t even hear him. He found an alley to change in and webbed his backpack to the side of a building. 

Peter has become more relaxed the more he did this, flying through the air. Sometimes getting low enough to the ground, he was nearly hit by a car. He let things distract him for a few seconds. Whether it was a pigeon or a strange ad. 

This time it was an ad for peanuts with two elephants. One of them was giving the other the Heimlich Remover. Probably not the best idea for an advertisement. You probably didn’t want people thinking- 

He slammed into a road sign. Making him fall into the hard concrete. A clear snap was heard. Peter couldn’t breathe. He laid frozen. Then choked out a whimper. 

“You okay, sir?” a woman said, bending her knees. 

Peter couldn’t say anything at first. He wasn’t okay. He was going to throw up. Or faint. Maybe both. 

“I . . .” he trailed off. 

“Your leg looks pretty bad,” the woman observed. 

He got himself to sit up. Finding his leg, twisted in a way a leg should never be. Peter looked away. 

“I’m calling an ambulance.” The woman snapped her gum and took out her phone. 

“No-wait! Can I, uh, borrow your phone?” Peter asked.

She looked him over. “You sure? I can-”

“Please, ma’am.” 

Hesitating slightly, she passed her phone to him. Peter thanked her before disliking a number. His dad. The only person he could call right now. Between tribe not to be sick and fainting, it felt like the best choice in that moment. 

“This is Tony Stark. Talk to me,” his dad answered. 

“Um, I’m . . .” What about the suit? He can’t find out about Spider-Man. “I’m cosplaying.” 

“You’re cosplaying?” 

“Yup.” 

“What’s going on, Pete?” Tony paused. “Did Ned dare you to do something stupid? Are you high?” 

“Yeah, I fell from pretty high. I guess.” 

“Wait, you fell? From where? What-What’re you talking about?” 

People around him were becoming blurry as they spun about. Peter plopped back down on the sidewalk. The woman was shaking him. Then took the phone from him. 

“No . . .” he mumbled. 

“Who is this?” she asked, “You know Spider-Man?” 

“Spider-Man? What-? Hang on. Tell Spider-Man I’ll be there in a second.” 

Peter was doomed. 

Tony came, clad in one of the Iron Man suits. People took pictures. He threatened them somehow before flying Peter back to the tower. 

He either passed out or was put on some anesthesia. He woke up in his bed, wearing a pair of pjs and a cast on his leg. Peter blinked a few times, then noticed Tony. Time for the biggest scolding of his life. His dad was tense as he approached the bed. 

“How’re you feeling?” Tony asked. Letting go of some tension. 

“Okay,” was all he could get out. 

The worry in his feathers softened. Then rage tightened him up. Tony opened his mouth to speak. Then closing it. Peter looked down. Never in his life had he been so mad. Angry enough to render him speechless. 

“So, Spider-Man.” Tony sat on the bed. “Got anything else you need to tell me? Besides the fact you’re putting yourself in danger every day? Or the fact you’ve been lying to me for months?”

“I told you. I was cosplaying.” As if that was going to help anything. 

Tony sat up again. “Oh cosplaying were we? Yeah. Sounds about right. Seeing as how only a cosplayer would be able to swing throughout Queens before getting hit by a sign and breaking their leg. That feels like something a cosplayer would do.” 

He began to pace the room. Muttering something to himself. Tony looked up at Peter, before looking away. He inhaled sharply. 

“You-” He pointed directly at Peter “-You could’ve been killed. Multiple times. And if that happened . . .” He sighed. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I . . .” Again, he paused. “This could’ve been a lot worse. It could’ve ended with you dead. You can’t be Spider-Man anymore.”

“What? No. You can’t take this away-”

Tony made a stopping motion with his hand. “Ah-ah-ah! I’m the dad.” 

With that, he turned away. He swung the door open. Before he could leave, Peter yelled, 

“No you’re not!”

It felt so good to say. Yet when Tony looked back at him, his chest tightened. His glossy eyes looking back at him. He paused. Only for a moment. 

Then closed the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
